Love Game
by ImOnlyYourKitten
Summary: Ok i was going through files on my com.nd found this i wrote this a while ago so here it is just a simple one-shot plz R&R maybe a two shot depends on the reviews....rating may change..CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Der-rek learn how to put your hockey stuff away!" Casey yelled as she came in from her dance practice.

"but spacecase, that wouldn't be any fun." Derek said as he came in the living room from the kitchen. Derek plopped down into his chair and turned on a hockey game.

"Come on Derek, nobody wants to trip over your stupid hockey stuff." Casey said.

"Um Case, you the only one who trips over it." Edwin said as he come down from upstairs.

"thank you Ed." said Derek. He turned back to the hockey game.

"See that is why you are my favorite brother." Derek said.

"I am your only brother." Edwin said.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower." Casey said "Not all of us want to sit in sweat." She said as she went upstairs to take a shower.

Derek couldn't help but watch as his step-sister went up the stairs.

'_Damn she's hot." _thought Derek.

"Derek did you hear what I was saying or were you to busy staring at Casey's ass?" Asked Edwin.

"Yea." Derek said then turned back to the television.

**** later that night upstairs ****

Casey came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She was mentally kicking herself for forgetting to grab her clothes before she went to take a shower.

When she came out she slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Casey looked up and saw her step-brother.

"Gesh Klutzilla, watch where you are going." Derek said. Carefull not looking down from her face.

"Derek, please just move." Casey said calmly.

' _I am not going nowhere if she keeps talking to me like that. I can't take it.' _Derek thought to himself.

"Derek move." Casey said more fiercely.

Derek couldn't take it anymore and pushed Casey up against the wall.

Casey was mentally freaking out. '_What does he think he is doing?' _Casey thought to herself.

Derek smirked and looked into her crystal blue eyes and leaned in and kissed her soft but fiercely on the lips.

At first Casey wanted to do nothing but beat the shit out of him then before she could stop, her hands wound their way into Derek's hair.

Derek was shocked to feel Casey's hand go to his hair. He expected her to push him away.

They where finally out of breath and they looked into eachothers eyes and brown met blue and before Casey knew it Derek walked into the bathroom leaving Casey there speechless.

Casey shook her head and walked into her room and she looked into the mirror and noticed that she was only in a towel. She forgot about that.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed a shirt and pants and pulled them on then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

When she got there she saw Derek raiding the fridge for something to eat.

Casey went over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and pushed her way around Derek and pored Kool-Aid into her glass.

"What not a 'Hi'?" Derek asked. Casey glared at him.

"Oh come on Case, you know you liked it." Derek said as he backed her up against the counter.

"Derek, I don't like you like that. You are my Step-brother." Casey said taking a step away from Derek.

"Exactly Case, STEP-brother." Derek said taking a step toward Casey.

With every step back Casey would take Derek would take a step forward.

Finally Derek had Casey pinned up against the counter and was leaning in when they heard the front door open then close.

Derek backed up real quick then took off into his room.

"Casey sweetie would you help me with dinner tonight?" Nora asked her eldest child.

"Yea mom, What are we making tonight?" Casey asked trying to distract herself of what just happened.

"We are going to make Hamburger Helper tonight." Nora said.

Casey was setting the table when the whole family came running into the dining room and took their seats. Casey took her seat across form Derek and next to Lizzie.

"So kids, how was your day?" George asked the family.

"It was awesome! At soccer practice I made 7 goals!" Lizzie said.

"I asked out a girl today!" Edwin said "And she said maybe! She didn't say no and she didn't slam a cake into my face." Edwin said.

The family looked at Edwin like he was growing another head. "Long story." Edwin said.

"Ahh." the rest of the family said.

"Me and TYler played dress-up and he was Snowwhite and I was cinderella. We also played teaparty with all my animal friends." Marti said.

"What about you Derek? You have been awfully quiet today." Nora said.

"I kissed a hot girl today." Derek said. He looked up at Casey and smirked.

"Oh come on Derek, we don't want to hear about you playing tonsil hockey with a girl." Said Lizzie.

"What she seemed to enjoy it to." Derek said and smirked.

Casey blushed and looked down at her plate. The family looked at her from Derek with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Can I be excused?" asked Casey.

"Yes you can Casey." Said Nora.

Casey ran up to her room and turned on her Mp3 player and started to sing along to Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo

Wha- wha- what did she say

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it isI was so wrong for so long

Only tryin' to please myself (myself)

Girl, I was caught up in her lust

When I don't really want no one else

So, no I know I should of treated you better

But me and you were meant to last foreverSo let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So tell me girlMmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)

Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she sayHow, could I live with myself

Knowing that I let our love go (love go)

And ooh, when I do with one chance

I just gotta let you know

I know what I did wasn't clever

But me and you we're meant to be togetherSo let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So tell me girlMmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say,

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)

Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

She finished singing the song and laid down in bed.

**Ok so I was in the mood for a one-shot… but also if you guys think this is good tell me and I will add another chapter and turn this into a multichapter… So please review and tell me if you think I should continue it or not.**

Melanie~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-~ I don't own nothing sadly : (

** Casey's POV **

'**Why does he have to do this to me?' I asked myself as I slammed my locker shut. Since I woke up this morning Derek kissed me 4 times, hugged me 2 times and slapped my ass 6 times. And it was only second period! This day is going way slower than necessary.**

"**So Case, are we going to the mall today?" Emily asked as she and Kendra walked up to me. Emily was wearing a baby-blue tee with skinny jeans and white flip-flops with a matching white scarf. Kendra was wearing a Seether tee and jeans and flip-flops. I was really shocked to see Kendra in a band shirt.**

"**I don't know Em, I have this test to study for in algebra, and you know I am not good in algebra." I said.**

"**Oh come on Case, you are about as bad as algebra as I am with guys." Kendra said. Yea, she's got me there.**

**Just when I was about to deny that Derek, Sam, and Ralph walked up to us. When Derek saw me he smirked and come over us.**

"**Hey ladies, how is your day?" Asked Derek as he tried to grab my ass again. I slapped his hand and gave him a look that said Don't-touch-me-unless-you-want-you-hand-bit-off.**

**He put his hands up like he was surrendering to someone "Gesh Case, all I'm trying to do is be a good friend to you." He whispered.**

"**Yes Derek, grabbing my butt is the perfect way to be a good friend." I whisper-yelled at him.**

**I looked at Kendra and Emily to make sure they didn't see that. Fortunately they were to occupied with Sam and Ralph. Unfortunately Sam was looking at us suspiciously.**

"**Ok so see you guys at lunch." I said then started to walk away till I felt a hand wrap around my waist.**

"**What do you want Derek?" I asked.**

"**you." he said then bent down and kissed me then walked away.**

**Yep, he left me speechless again. Then I thought of something. If Derek wants to play like that then ok I'll play.**

**** later at lunch ****

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Kendra, Em, Sam, Ralph and Derek all sitting at our lunch table. But the only odd thing was that Sam, Ralph and Derek never sit with us. Oh my god not again.

I walked over there and sat down next to Derek and started the game. I put my left hand on his knee and smirked at him when he jumped and looked at me surprisingly.

"So lil miss goody-too-shoes wants to play with the bad boy?" He asked.

"Game on." I said with a smirk.

After what felt like hours but in reality it was only like thirty seconds I finally looked up at everyone else and they were just talking. They didn't even notice me and Derek having a stare-down.

During lunch me and Derek kept having those little wars. You know the staring ones? Oh and also who can keep our hand on each other the longest without letting go? Yea see, I won.

"So Casey, what are you doing after school?" Sam asked me.

"Um well, Kendra, Emily and I are going to the mall. I think its time to get some new clothes." I said. Kendra and Emily looked up at me with that Christmas morning look.

"Maybe we could go with you." Derek suggested. I shot him a glare.

"Yea, that would be awesome." Said Kendra giving googly eyes to Ralph. RALPH!? Hm well I guess he is pretty funny.

"Ok so I guess it is all set. We can meet at Casey and Derek's house." Said Sam.

"Ok." We all said in unison.

'Oh great' I thought to myself.

The bell rang and we all headed for sixth period. I was going to world history but then an idea popped into my head. I turned around and headed the other way. Derek's locker.

"Hey D." I said seductively.

"Oh hey Case." he said as he turned around to face me.

I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. I soon felt his tongue against my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and soon enough we were having another game. Tonsil hockey.

We finally pulled away gasping for air. We stared into each others eyes.

"Casey I-" Derek started to say but the tardy bell rang. I looked at him and said sorry with my eyes then ran off to class.

**Ok sorry its so short but I will update soon (maybe today but most likely tomorrow) I had to stop it there I thought it was a good place to stop… and to all who reviewed thx so so much ****J**


	3. Sorry

Hola my readers!! Ok so umm first I am so sorry I have not updated yet.. But I think that I am going to put my story on hold for awhile until I get over this writers block… it's only with this story though it's killing me. And on A New Beginning Bridget and I should be updating it within the next week or two…Oh and also I got this review for secret code love letter, but I have no clue what it says!! It is seriously bugging me! I don't even know what language it is I think spanish or french one of those but not sure witch one… if you guys have any Idea what the review says that would be great if you could tell me.. And if you guys have any ideas for Love Game pm me or just send it in a review… and again im sorry that I posted this as a chapter I hate doing that…. But it had to be done to let you know that I will be finishing the story it's just that I have major writers block… Again if you guys have any ideas for it please pm me it would be very helpful..

Thx~

~Melanie~


End file.
